


"Happy Birthday"

by KlaraKawaiiPotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, depictions of violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraKawaiiPotato/pseuds/KlaraKawaiiPotato
Summary: Marinette reveals that Adrien will be a dad as a present for his birthday, and the pair are over the moon.However, that doesn't last long.[TRIGGER WARNING!!]Death, death while pregnant, violence, etc are depicted in this fanfic! If you feel uncomfortable reading that, this really isn't a fanfiction for you. There is, however, some fluff that can be read on it's own in the beginning!





	"Happy Birthday"

**Author's Note:**

> If you only want some Adrinette fluff, just read the first piece! As soon as it splits up, thing will get dark :/

"Happy birthday!" Marinette happily exclaimed, for the umpteenth time that day (and it was only morning, for the love of god). Adrien chuckled, his eyes filled with adoration for his wife.

"Wait just a moment, I need to get you your present!" She suddenly had a childish determination in her eyes, as she sprang to her feet and rushed to their bedroom, not giving Adrien a chance to say anything. He sighed, smiling as he felt that familiar happiness over being so lucky as to have her with him. God, she was perfect — he could barely comprehend that the two loves of his lives were one and the same, Ladybug and Marinette.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Marinette came back in, and he was a bit confused to see a ribbon around her belly.

She sat down in front of him, legs crossed like before she'd left before looking him in the eyes — which were strangely filled with anxiety. Needless to say, it made Adrien feel a bit scared as well.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah, I um! This is the present!" She looked down on her belly. Adrien didn't exactly understand.

"… You're the present?" He asked, then smirked. "That's the best present ever."

He went to hug her but she stopped him, looking annoyed.

"You really are dense. Hopefully, she won't be."

"'She won't be'?" Adrien echoed, even more confused now.

Then it clicked.

"Wait…" His eyes widened as he stared at Marinette. "Are you… A-are you telling me…"

"You're going to be a dad." Marinette said, looking nervous but also excited. Adrien's mouth crooked into the biggest smile, eyes filled with pure happiness.

"Oh my god!! I'm going to be a dad!" He practically squealed, hugging his wife close as he rambled about how much he loved her, how much he already loved the baby, how perfect she was and how lucky he was.

His rambling came to an abrupt halt as Marinette out his hand on her stomach, and Adrien could feel the tiniest baby-bump. He looked up at her, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh my god… I-I'm so happy I'm going to cry now."

"Oh- honey- no-" Marinette tried, in vain, to soothe him.

Yeah, he cried happy tears for about an hour.

–––––––––––––––––

Just a day later, there was an akuma.

They were rare nowadays, as Hawkmoth (who turned out to be Adrien's dad) was defeated and put in jail ten years ago. Some of the corrupted butterflies were still roaming around, but they became fewer and fewer with the years. This one was the first in fave months.

This one was dangerous, simple as that.

It didn't have a clear motive, but it was violent. It was a girl, and she was dressed in a disaster of a jumpsuit, and it obviously attempted to look like fire. The girl didn't have any fashion sense.

But, the point was, she had burning swords — and she knew damn well how to use them. Much to Ladybug and Chat Noir's horror, five civillians had already been killed and two had been injured. The girl, whose hair was _literally_ _fire_, was filled with glee at this, however.

"I AM OUTRAGE, AND I WILL BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND!" She shrieked, wildly swinging her swords (which were on fucking _fire_) around.

"… Bugaboo, I'll have to ask you to sit this one out." He glanced down at her belly, which had an unnoticeable baby-bump showing through — you could only see it if you really looked for it.

"Yeah, no. I can handle it." She snorted, glaring at the akuma. "This one seems like one that actually wanted to do this."

"You think she's like Bulletor?" Chat Noir asked, for once not letting out a snort of amusement at the poorly chosen name.

"Yeah." Ladybug grimaced at the memory. The man had put an akuma into his gun on purpose and killed at least twenty people.

"Then it's even worse. Please, m'lady, you're… I really can't let you or the baby get hurt." He pleaded, looking at her almost desperate eyes. Ladybug hesitated, before sighing and--

Just as she was about to say 'okay, but I'll be nearby to help you if anything goes wrong', a sword swung right between them...

… and into Ladybug's stomach.

Ladybug fell backwards, too shocked to say anything.

Chat Noir, however, let out a scream, so filled with agony that it'd haunt onlookers memories for years to come.

Without thinking, he yowled "cataclysm", and sent both his hands straight at the akuma. Outrage vanished in a mere second, the akuma with her, and Chat Noir didn't pay it any more mind. He was already crouching next to his lady again, panicking as he looked at her.

The baby wouldn't survive, it was beyond saving, Chat knew that — but in all honesty, he cared so much more about his wife than his unborn child at the moment.

"B-Bugaboo?" He whispered, horrified as he looked at the limp body of his wife. She was barely, just barely breathing.

"Ladybug? M'lady!?" He called again, his breath hitching.

Her eyelids fluttered for a second.

He carefully picked her up, praying to god that he'd be able to save her as he rushed her to the hospital.

When he made it there, his ring had beeped three times, but he couldn't care less. He'd trade his identity for his lady's life any day and never feel any regrets. He begged the doctors to save her as they took her into the operating room, his transformation dropping just a second after the doors closed.

He sat, waiting impatiently for the results.

She'd survive. She had to.

–––––––––––––––––

She was dead.

The baby was dead.

She was fucking dead.

He'd never get to see her again.

Adrien didn't speak a word after hearing the news, though silent tears streamed down his face for weeks without a break afterwards. He spent said time at home, in the bed he and his wife shared and holding onto her scent, refusing to admit it was gone when a week had passed.

His best friend Nino and his girlfriend Alya had to desperately try to get him to eat, to stay alive, and they only just barely managed to. Even if they, too, were grieving, they weren't even nearly as lost as Adrien.

The first time after her death that he spoke was at her funeral, but even then it was just endless apologies for 'not being able to save her' and for 'how he didn't value his time enough', how he 'took her for granted'.

He spent years crying, mourning, grieving over her. He never moved on, he kept visiting her grave once a day, and he kept mourning. Then, exactly ten years later, he was killed by an akuma.

Marinette greeted him with open arms as she welcomed him to the afterlife, and they cried tears of joy when they finally reunited.


End file.
